Methods for connecting two components are sufficiently well known. For example, producing connections by adhesive bonding, riveting, nailing or with the use of screws is generally known. Particularly, in the case of the use of screws, particularly for sheet components, there is the problem of providing suitable surfaces for realizing an internal thread as a counterpart for the screw thread. For this purpose, in the known prior art, so-called screw domes or fastening domes are used, which can be formed on to a component, for example moulded with the component. Similar expedients and inserts can also be retroactively attached to the component, usually by adhesive bonding or welding. Both forming on and retroactive fastening of the known screw domes require elaborate process steps.
A fastening dome for a plastic carrier, which is formed on to the plastic carrier, is known from German Patent Publication DE 20 2008 009 055 U1. The fastening dome has a basic body, on which there are formed-on reinforcing ribs.
A method for producing a fastening arrangement of a fastening dome on a thin-walled component is known from German Patent Publication DE 10 2007 016 851 A1. In that case, one end of a fastening dome is realized as a joining portion. In addition, a joining portion that is matched to the joining portion of the fastening dome is formed on an inside of a component. The two joining portions are then wetted with adhesive, joined and fixedly connected to each other by light-hardening the plastic. This fastening dome joint is elaborate. The joining portions have to be exactly matched to each other, and the component has to be prepared to receive the fastening dome.